Vissia
Category:HordeCategory:ForsakenCategory:Priest Full Name: Amy Visselia In-Game: Vissia Nickname: None Guild: None Title: None Race: Forsaken Class: Priest Professions: Alchemist / Herbalist Age: 33 Sex: Female Hair: Dull black Eyes: No Weight: 80lbs (slimfast ain't got nothing on undeath) Height: 5'5" when actually standing up straight Garments/Armor: Robes that often look as though they're in need of mending and a good washing. Alignment: Neutral Evil =Personality= Vissia is best described as an evil free spirit. She acts on whim and fancy far more often than logic or reason, going where she pleases and doing as she wants without regard for anything other than herself. The world is there for her amusement and she's going to take full advantage of it. Her actions towards others can be viscious and cruel or benevolent, all depending on her mood at the time. More often than not she is friendly with those she has just met regardless of whether she's about to rip their guts out or bring them back from the edge of death with her magic. Vissia is arrogant concerning her abilities as a priest. She feels that she is making great strides towards mastering the powers of life and death and that, while this may not make her a god exactly, it certainly elevates her to a status well and above that of other mortals. =History:= Amy Visselia spent the entirety of her life in a small farming community. Her world consisted of nothing but miles and miles of farmland, and she never desired for it to be anything else. The day she married the love of her life was the happiest she had ever known, and the years that followed were spent in quiet contentment. Her life was perfect, her world was perfect, and there was nothing more she could possibly wish for. Then the plague came and her life ended. Her existance, however, did not end. Months later she awoke as one of the forsaken, a creature of undeath that had once been a mindless servant of the Lich King. In the beginning she thought that undeath was some horrible curse, that she must have done something horrible while alive to deserve such torture. Not long after her return to the world, however, she was struck with a life altering epiphany. Her new existance was no curse, it was a blessing. Her life before had been a pathetic waste. There was so much more to the world than crops and cattle only she had been to too blind to realize it before. She had cheated death though, and had been granted a second chance. The world was out there and Amy was going to make certain she didn't miss out on what it had to offer a second time. She changed her name to Vissia and spent some time studying the priestly arts under Shadow Priest Sarvis. The odd combination of both healing and destruction appealed to her and gave her a sense of power and control she had never experienced. Now she wanders the world with no goal other than to experience what it has to offer and make sure that it never forgets she existed.